Chaotic R&R
by Gala Secrets
Summary: Ronny Schiatto, connoisseur of curiosity, and Reborn, harbinger of chaos. Two such men that normally would have never met but the planets and stars have aligned just so, allowing this unholy duo to meet. In their wake follows chaos, mayhem, and shenanigans that have many wishing they had never met. A series of related one-shots. For TheSilverHunt3r.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a series of related one-shots involving Reborn and Ronny Schiatto. Dedicated to **_**TheSilverHunt3r.**_

* * *

Of Chaos and Paperwork _(circa late 1940s)  
\- - - - - - - - -_

With a very put-upon sigh, Ronny rolls his eyes at the thoughts pulling at him from two blocks away. He could very well give in and simply appear with a shit-eating grin and a drawling "you rang?" but he doesn't. Not today, when he's attempting to take a break from the chaos of the Family he decided to attach himself to out of curiosity's sake, no matter what anyone else says. The sandy-brown haired man with sharp, angled eyes and a gentleman's smile that was polite at worst strolls down the blocks with a cigarette between his lips to a corner cafe. A blonde haired man with closed eyes and fake smiles greets him with a wave, only to receive a raised eyebrow in return. Ronny simply looks at the man, cigarette now in his hands.

"You didn't have to project like that, Elmer. You knew I was coming."

Elmer, the smiling blonde, smiles wider as he claps the other man on the back. "Couldn't be sure if you were actually going to come or not. You're fickle when you want to be."

Ronny levels him with a flat look. "You're the one to blame for that and you know it."

The blonde feigns innocent. "Who, me? Why would I ever do such a thing?"

Ronny just sighs because there are so many answers to that question because in some ways, the two of them are so very alike but today he just wants some peace and quiet so he doesn't really touch on that at all. They sit and a waitress takes their orders, habit having the two men glance around for exits in less than a blink.

"The brat keeps giving me paperwork."

"Really, innocent and serious little Aile*?"

Ronny shoots him a weak glare over the rim of his black tea.

"He picked up the most chaotic little shit of a protégé, the same one that got the promotion. He was involved in that warehouse fire during the end of the whole Szilard debacle," the name is laced with derision, "and somehow ended up romantically involved with the man's homunculus. All on accident."

Elmer tries not to snigger but his face is red behind the sandwich he's holding and Ronny ignores him as he continues on, needing to get this out of his system.

"Plus, the kid has ties to Claire or Felix, whatever the kid is calling himself now, as well as those Gandor boys, which that one's a good thing at least because we're no longer at odds with them. But the boy is now an executive and in the middle of all of this, got ahold of the Elixir so now there's a new batch running around."

From his side of the table, the blonde man just hums in agreement as he swallows his food.

"You would be bored, otherwise, and you know it, Ronny."

"…"

"And you could've changed things if you really wanted to."

At that, he gives up the ghost and smiles at his companion. "But where's the fun in that. I was curious to see how the dominoes would fall."

Eventually Elmer leaves but Ronny stays, content to have his tea and avoid the other executives if he can help it because Aile is a very subtle troll in the fact that he purposefully let others think he was a coward, forgetting that he had to earn his position as an executive, only to turn around and borderline fillet the same doubters with his knife work. Or sic Firo on them because he was a fledgeling harbinger of mayhem in his own right, thanks to Felix or Claire or whatever name he was going by at the moment.

As Ronny stands to leave, his eyes catch on a man in a black three-piece suit with golden-orange accents, topped with a fedora and the most noticeable sideburns he's seen in a while. Curious though he maybe, he spares less than a second on the man and leaves. He knows Chaos thanks to his curious nature, is intimately familiar with its workings, and knows that this man delights in it. If it was another day, Ronny would have approached but not today. Today is going to be chaos-free and paperwork-free, because the two go hand-in-hand with his family.

His walk around the city only confirms his thoughts about the man when he encounters 2 high-speed chases, 3 explosions, a runaway circus animal, and at least 7 abandoned warehouses suddenly reduced to rubble. All in the span of 3 hours. And having spotted the suited man at over half of them but certain that he was involved in all of them.

He'd look the man up another day. The Daily Days had information on everyone.

Across the city, a man with black eyes sneezed.

* * *

***_Aile_**\- the name Maiza Avaro went by when he was the leader of a group of delinquent aristocrats called the Rotten Eggs rebelling against their parents and their city. You read that right: a gang of delinquent aristocrats.


	2. Chapter 2

Stolen Hits and Pink Ostriches (circa late 1940s)

* * *

If he was prone to dramatics (and he wasn't, thank you very much), Renato Sinclair would say that he was having a no-good-very-bad few months. However, the Italian was certainly not prone to dramatics and therefore simply said nothing on the matter. His eyebrow definitely didn't twitch and he definitely didn't finger his preferred guns more often than normal. Anyone who said otherwise was lying, or dead. Or both. Usually both, courtesy of Renato himself.

The reason for the definitely-not-a-bad-mood was that someone was killing the hits he had claimed. That's fine. He could deal with that. Except the person only did the killing and let Renato be the one to claim it. And it was very annoying because who ever it was had been using Renato's preferred techniques that he hadn't shown anyone and had never used in the presence of others. That's what had him... annoyed. Annoyed and most definitely not in a bad mood.

Maybe if he said it enough, he would be able to believe it.

Renato shook his head and went after his next target. He'd lined up several back to back in the hopes he could at least catch the little shit killing his kills for him. At least whoever it was hadn't claimed the rewards.

-.-.-.-.-

Ronny has no idea why Rosetta was sending him on these little hunts for her. Yes they are bad men that really shouldn't be drawing air, compared to the rest of the Underworld but he didn't think they warranted him doing it. On the other hand, it got him out of the Americas and away from Aile's special brand of crazy with his mayhem-causing protege. Ronny was still trying to figure out how Firo had gotten a hold of an ostrich, of all animals, that was dyed bright pink and wearing a fedora. He was not going to ask, though. Just no. Because he had the feeling that Felix-Claire-whatever-the-fuck-his-name-was had been in on it with Ennis the homunculus, Chane, and the Jacuzzi Splott Gang (which was another barrel of crazy). Any other time, Ronny would have joined in because chaos was beautiful but he needed a break from paperwork. Paperwork was evil, he was convinced.

Ronny breezed his way through the next kills before teleporting himself to Rosetta when he felt he think his name. The dark-skinned woman had her blonde hair up in a bun and greeted him with a grin.

"So what's this about a pink ostrich? I _Know_ about it already but I want to hear it from you."

Ronny groaned and Rosetta started cackling.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Elsewhere, Renato Sinclair swore up and down when he found yet another string of his targets killed just minutes before he arrived. And no sign of the hitman (because who else could pull this off?) that did it.

* * *

**Sorry about the wait for this update. My grandmother has been diagnosed with the final stage of Alzheimer's and I'm one of her primary care givers so more of my time is going to taking care of her, especially as her levels of brain deterioration keep increasing in leaps and bounds.**


End file.
